Hers
by FloweRara
Summary: Yamanaka Ino tahu jika mereka harus berahasia. Dia hanya mencoba bertahan dengan sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai miliknya. / AU GaaIno


**AN:** Ini _draft_ lama yang sudah setahun terlantar di ponsel. Waktu itu pas lagi rame-ramenya gosip Ayu Ting Ting (?). Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sana dan beberapa kisah selebriti Indonesia (?).

* * *

...

 **HERS**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
Ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **warning:  
** alay dan mainstream. banyak deskripsi dan minim dialog. fakta/bahasa ala kadarnya karena author males riset/edit. tetep nekat di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

timeline loncat-loncat

...

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino.**

Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru dan berperawakan layaknya _barbie_ itu memulai karir profesional di dunia _entertainment_ pada awal tahun ketiganya di SMU. Usianya belum lagi tujuh belas saat itu. Ino memang sering menjalani pemotretan sebelumnya. Entah untuk keperluan iklan, atau yang lainnya. Tapi ia punya mimpi yang lain: yaitu ingin menjadi model profesional. Bukan sekedar model majalah remaja, atau bintang iklan remaja.

Akan tetapi menjadi model profesional tidaklah mudah. Ada banyak persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi. Ino masih ingat, saat itu ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan saat mengukur tinggi badannya. Dia terobsesi ingin memiliki tinggi badan 170 senti demi impiannya. Saat awal SMA, tinggi badan Ino hanya 162 cm. Berkat olahraga keras dan tekadnya yang luar biasa lah dia berhasil menyentuh angka 171 cm.

Puas dengan tinggi badannya, Ino mulai serius menekuni dunia _modelling_. Terima kasih pada tekadnya yang keras, dia lolos menjadi satu-satunya model yang belum berusia tujuh belas dalam pergelaran spektakuler: _Konoha Fashion Week!_

Selama sebulan setelah itu, beberapa kali pula Ino mengikuti pemotretan majalah _fashion_ khusus wanita sosialita.

Tiga bulan kemudian, Ino bahkan ditawari bermain film layar lebar, berperan sebagai seorang fashionista. Meski baru pemeran pendukung, namun sosoknya sebagai antagonis memegang peranan yang cukup penting. Film itu meledak di pasaran. Orang-orang mulai mengenal wajahnya sebagai " _Miss Fashionista_ yang jahat."

" _Tidak apa-apa,"_ kata Ino saat itu sambil tertawa. Setidaknya, ia cukup berhasil membuat penonton mengingat bahkan terkesan dengan sosoknya, mengingat ia adalah seorang pemula. Memang benar bahwa aktingnya mendapat banyak pujian. Ino semakin terkenal.

Dua bulan kemudian, menjelang kelulusan SMA-nya, undangan _casting_ bermain film kembali datang. Ino lolos dan mendapatkan peran utama pertamanya sebagai seorang puteri bangsawan yang jatuh cinta pada pengawalnya. Usianya sudah tujuh belas saat itu. Meski ia memainkan peran dengan _image_ yang sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, namun film kali ini pun terbilang sukses.

Sebulan setelahnya, giliran tawaran bermain drama yang datang. Lagi-lagi Ino mengulang kesuksesan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Drama yang dimainkannya mendapat rating cukup tinggi.

Pada _Konoha Film Festival_ , ia kemudian menyabet penghargaan sebagai pemeran pendukung terbaik untuk film pertamanya. Bahkan pada _Konoha Academy Award_ , Ino mendapat penghargaan sebagai aktris pendatang baru terbaik sekaligus terfavorit.

Nama Yamanaka Ino semakin terkenal. Karirnya melejit cepat. Ia populer sebagai model, aktris film ataupun drama, bintang iklan, juga sebagai acuan _fashion_.

Belakangan ini, Ino bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari sepuluh wanita yang paling ingin dikencani di seluruh Jepang. Wajahnya terlihat di mana-mana. Kehidupan pribadinya mulai menjadi buruan. Informasi apa pun seputar dirinya menjadi incaran para kuli tinta.

.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui kehidupan asmara seorang Yamanaka Ino. Tak banyak pula yang tahu bahwa gadis _barbie_ tersebut sudah terikat hubungan dengan Sabaku Gaara, teman sekolahnya dahulu. Keduanya memang mulai menjalin hubungan saat masih SMA, namun hubungan itu sengaja dirahasiakan.

Ketika itu, Ino baru saja memasuki dunia model profesional dan memulai karir sebagai aktris. Sedangkan Gaara adalah putera tunggal konglomerat yang juga salah satu pejabat negara. Mereka berhubungan dengan diam-diam. Bahkan hingga kini, yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya hanya hitungan jari.

Orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan mereka adalah saudara-saudara Gaara; Temari, berikut Kankuro, lalu menyusul asisten pribadi Gaara, dan asisten pribadi Ino. Bahkan orang tua kedua belah pihak pun tak tahu menahu soal hubungan tersebut. Hubungan itu dirahasiakan rapat-rapat, sama sekali tak terendus publik hingga sekarang.

Sejauh ini, tak terlihat ada masalah besar. Mereka memang jarang bertemu. Sebulan sekali, belum tentu keduanya bertatap muka. Jadwal Ino semakin padat. Pun Gaara. Bungsu Sabaku itu sudah jadi produser hebat sekarang, di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

Namun betapa diam-diam Ino harus memendam dalam-dalam perasaan irinya tatkala teman-temannya mengekspresikan kemesraan bersama pasangan mereka di depannya. Sementara dirinya harus pandai-pandai merahasiakan kisah asmaranya dan melakukan segalanya sembunyi-sembunyi. Betapa ia tak pernah menjalani kencan yang normal.

Dikarenakan nyaris tak pernah mendengar kata 'pacar' atau 'kekasih' dari mulut Ino, teman-temannya pun mengira ia masih betah melajang. Keadaannya yang begini tak jarang membuatnya terkena terpaan gosip. Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan karena tak ada satu pun teman-teman artisnya yang mengetahui status sebenarnya.

Yang paling panas adalah berita bahwa tiga pria tengah bersaing merebut hatinya. Ketiganya bukan sembarang orang. Tak main-main pula.

Yang pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lawan main di film _action_ terbarunya. Sebelumnya, Ino sudah sering beradu peran dengan Sasuke dalam drama atau film romantis. Karena itu, Ino lumayan dekat dengannya dan menganggap Sasuke layaknya sahabat.

Sialnya. Uchiha Sasuke, aktor paling diminati kaum hawa di seantero Jepang itu justru jatuh cinta padanya. Sialnya lagi, dia terang-terangan mengatakannya di layar kaca, lengkap dengan seperangkat cincin dan membiarkan seluruh penduduk Jepang mengetahuinya.

Tak ingin menggantungkan perasaan Sasuke, Ino sudah memberi isyarat menolak. Namun hingga penolakan paling tegas pun, Sasuke tetap saja tak bergeming. Ino jelas sudah menolaknya, namun Sasuke tampaknya tidak menyerah. Apalagi sepengetahuannya, Ino sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan pria mana pun. Jadilah Sasuke bersikeras untuk tetap berada di samping Ino, sambil meyakinkan suatu saat ia bisa membuat Ino jatuh cinta padanya.

Yang kedua adalah Namikaze Menma. Putra kedua Direktur Utama Namikaze Multimedia Group tempat Ino bernaung. Perusahaan yang membawahi rumah produksi film-film dan drama Ino. Menma memegang anak perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang media visual. Drama pertama yang dibintangi Ino berada di bawah produksi salah satu cabang perusahaannya.

Setelah mendengar berita tentang Sasuke yang berani menyatakan cinta—meskipun kemudian ditolak—pada Ino, rupanya Menma pun juga tak mau kalah. Tak tanggung-tanggung pula, pria ini tidak hanya melamarnya dengan cincin super mahal dan menghadiahkan gaun super cantik. Ia bahkan sudah berniat menghadiahkan vila plus seisinya, yang membuat Ino buru-buru berterima kasih sambil mengatakan tidak dan memohon agar Menma segera membatalkannya.

Menma memang bersedia, namun hanya menunda. Tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, Menma juga bersikeras berada di samping Ino hingga gadis itu akan menerimanya suatu saat nanti.

Eksekutif muda ini juga ternyata sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Ino. Ia tak sengaja bertemu Ino saat sedang iseng melepas penat dengan kabur minum teh di sebuah Kafe. Tak dinyana, pertemuan itu berlanjut hingga seterusnya. Keduanya kemudian sering minum teh bersama, lalu _hangout_ bersama, berlibur bersama, dan pertemanan keduanya pun semakin dekat.

Sial bagi Ino yang terlanjur menganggap Menma seperti kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah dipunyainya. Ternyata Menma juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Yang terakhir digosipkan terlibat dalam persaingan tersebut adalah Shimura Sai, seorang seniman berbakat. Penyanyi sekaligus pencipta lagu bertangan dingin yang telah menyihir banyak orang dengan suara emas dan keindahan lagunya.

Sai pernah mengisi _soundtrack_ salah satu film Ino. Berawal dari sana, pertemuan demi pertemuan terus berlanjut. Sekali lagi, malang bagi Ino. Sai yang sudah dianggapnya saudara, ternyata malah jatuh cinta pula padanya. Dan seakan tak mau kalah dengan kedua pesaing sebelumnya, Sai mempersembahkan lagu khusus untuk Ino dalam album terbarunya.

Sasuke, Menma, dan Sai. Masing-masing sama-sama tak mau kalah, bahkan tak segan menyatakan persaingan mereka di depan kamera.

Ino yang kemudian serasa mau mati. Ia diteror fans Sasuke dan Sai. Juga mendapat sindiran-sindiran pedas dari rekan-rekan Menma. Bahkan oleh sesama rekan artisnya.

Dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini, di manakah Gaara?

Pria itu sedang sibuk memproduseri film barunya di Afrika. Sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan gosip yang kian memanas di negerinya. Padahal percayalah, berita itu muncul lebih sering dari jadwal makan Ino dalam sehari. Benar-benar menyita pikiran, hati, dan melelahkan jiwa.

Ingin rasanya Ino berteriak. Ia sudah milik orang lain. Hatinya sudah sepenuhnya dimiliki orang lain. Pria itu bernama Sabaku Gaara. Maka berhentilah mengejarnya.

Namun, apa daya.

Ia tidak bisa— _tidak boleh_ —mengatakannya.

Mungkin Gaara bukan orang pertama yang ia suka. Namun dia adalah pria pertama yang membuat Ino jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Sai, pria ketiga yang mengumumkan perasaan pada Ino melalui album terbarunya dan membuat persaingan tersebut semakin memanas.

Namun berita tak juga mereda. Justru kian menghangat.

Di saat seperti itu, Gaara baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di Afrika dan kembali ke Jepang. Malang baginya, berita pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya adalah gosip seputar tiga pria yang tengah berusaha merebut hati kekasihnya.

Gaara bukan tipe yang senang mengikuti berita _infotainment_. Saat itu, ia baru saja mendarat di bandara Konoha dengan penerbangan paling pagi. Ia dijadwalkan akan meninjau lokasi film selanjutnya dan bertemu dengan beberapa kolega filmnya siang hari nanti.

Di dalam mobil yang hendak membawanya pulang ke mansion, sopirnya menyalakan TV. Sementara Baki, asisten pribadinya, tengah mengganti _channel_ mencarikan acara berita untuk tuannya.

Awalnya Gaara melirik TV tanpa minat. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sangat tipis saat tak sengaja layar menampilkan wajah Ino. Dan nampaknya Baki menyadarinya.

Tanpa kentara, Baki menampilkan _channel_ tersebut sembari bersikap seolah masih mencarikan berita. Senyum di wajah Gaara sedikit melebar. Ah, betapa ia merindukan kekasih yang jarang ia temui tersebut.

Namun, sedetik kemudian senyum di wajah tampannya lenyap tak bersisa. Rahangnya mengeras. Tatapannya menajam. Napasnya menderu. Sedangkan Baki segera mengganti _channel_ tadi dan menampilkan _channel_ lain sembari merutuk takut dalam hati.

Bosnya sedang menahan marah.

Ketahuilah, Gaara memang sedang amat sangat marah.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di mansion, orang-orangnya menyambut kedatangan Sang Tuan Muda dan dengan sigap membawakan barang-barangnya, sementara Gaara sendiri langsung naik ke ruangannya di lantai dua.

Baki segera mengatur barang-barang tersebut. Namun belum lagi sepenuhnya selesai, ponselnya berbunyi. Gaara menyuruhnya ke ruangannya.

Baki segera menemui bosnya yang memasang raut wajah tak mengenakkan. Tangan tuan mudanya telah menggenggam tablet yang menampilkan berita dari beberapa media _online_.

Baki menunduk takzim siap menerima amarah bosnya. Nyatanya, Gaara justru memerintahkannya untuk menemaninya keluar. Tak peduli ia baru saja tiba. Tak peduli ia bahkan belum berganti pakaian. Tak peduli ini bahkan masih jam setengah tujuh pagi. Tak peduli ia belum lagi beristirahat sejak mengurusi produksi filmnya di Afrika.

Mengkhawatirkan keadaan bosnya, Baki hanya mengiyakan.

Keduanya menaiki salah satu mobil pribadi Gaara. Awalnya, Baki mengerutkan kening saat Gaara menyebut salah satu Departemen Store 24 jam sebagai tujuannya. Namun tanpa banyak cakap, Baki segera menyetir mobil kesana sementara Gaara hanya memasang raut wajah datar.

Setibanya di sana, keduanya berputar-putar sebentar. Barulah Baki paham saat kemudian melihat Gaara memakai kacamata, topi, dan mengganti jaket serta sepatunya.

Keluar dari sana, keduanya memesan taksi dan menuju Konoha Royal Condominium. Menggunakan kartu milik Baki, keduanya melenggang masuk dengan bebas setibanya di tempat itu.

Bisa ditebak. Gaara menekan tombol 23 saat di dalam _lift_. Dan ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, tanpa basa-basi ia pun langsung menuju unit 2304, dan Baki mengekorinya di belakang. Gaara memasukkan _password_ dan pintu itu terbuka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gaara langsung melangkah masuk diikuti Baki.

Saat itu, jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh lima menit.

.

.

.

.

Tayuya sedang merapikan ruang tamu dan ia terkejut ketika pintu apartemen tiba-tiba terbuka. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat dilihatnya dua sosok yang dikenalnya muncul dengan raut wajah tak menyenangkan.

Segera ia mengangguk hormat pada Gaara. Sebagai asisten pribadi Ino, Tayuya tahu pria ini adalah kekasih rahasia nona besarnya.

"Mana Ino?" Terdorong keinginannya yang mendesak untuk segera bertemu Ino, Gaara langsung saja bertanya dan membuat Tayuya mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Raut bingung tampak jelas di wajah perempuan itu.

"Apa Nona Yamanaka ada di rumah?" Baki membantu menerjemahkan pertanyaan bosnya.

Tayuya sedikit tergagap saat menjelaskan, Ino memang ada di rumah. Tapi saat ini ia sedang beristirahat. Syutingnya baru selesai jam lima pagi, tiba di rumah jam enam pagi, dan baru tidur jam tujuh tadi.

Belum ada sejam Ino beristirahat. Dua malam sebelumnya bahkan hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk tidur. Dan Tayuya tak tega untuk membangunkannya karena jam sebelas nanti Ino sudah harus pergi untuk pemotretan. Tayuya menyatakan keberatannya meski ia sepenuhnya sadar, sepasang kekasih itu amat jarang—amat sulit—untuk bertemu.

Akan tetapi Gaara yang didesak keinginannya tak mau mendengar apa pun. Segera saja ia melangkah maju hendak menuju kamar tidur Ino, namun Tayuya dengan sigap menghalangi langkahnya sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Mohon beri Nona Yamanaka waktu agar beristirahat."

Gaara naik pitam. Namun saking marahnya, ia malah jadi tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Pria itu hanya berdiri di tempat dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

Lagi-lagi Baki lah yang bersuara. "Ini sangat mendesak, Nona Asisten. Biarkan Tuan Gaara menemui Nona Yamanaka."

"Ini demi kesehatan Nona Yamanaka, Tuan Asisten yang Terhormat. Saya yakin Anda sebagai Asisten Tuan Gaara pun mengerti bahwa kesehatan lah yang terpenting."

Baki mulai kesal namun ia masih menjaga nada bicaranya. "Perlu kauketahui, Nona. Tuan Gaara juga belum beristirahat sejak dari Afrika. Tuan baru saja tiba tadi pagi dan tidak akan langsung menuju ke sini jika bukan karena hal yang sangat penting."

"Begitu pula Nona Yamanaka, Tuan. Terlebih jam sebelas nanti Nona masih harus menjalani pemotretan. Waktu istirahatnya sangat terbatas."

"Kau pikir jam sepuluh nanti aku tak punya urusan, hah?!" potong Gaara semakin marah.

Baki segera menambahkan, "Tayuya- _san_. Sebaiknya jangan mempersulit keadaan."

"Tentu tidak jika tuan-tuan berdua sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu dan tidak datang tiba-tiba tanpa mengucap salam."

Sepasang mata Gaara sudah akan meloncat keluar saking marahnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kami datang tiba-tiba dan buru-buru begini karena hal yang sangat mendesak dan tidak dapat ditunda."

"Maaf sekali, Baki- _san_. Tetap tidak bisa."

"Tayuya. Sejak kapan kau berani menolak permintaan Tuan Gaara?" Baki mulai meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Bos saya adalah Nona Yamanaka. Bukan Tuan Gaara. Apalagi Anda."

"Kau ... !"

"Tuan Gaara, biar saya yang memberi asisten bodoh itu pelajaran." Baki menggeram.

"Maaf, saya hanya menjalankan tugas," jawab Tayuya tenang.

"Persetan dengan tugas! Kau sengaja menghalangiku untuk menutup-nutupi sesuatu kan?"

"Ini rumah Nona Yamanaka. Mohon menjaga kesopanan."

"Apa kaubilang?!"

"Kau tahu, kan, Tuan Gaara ini kekasih Nona Besarmu?"

"Tetap saja. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bebas dan seenaknya karena ini bukan rumahnya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Tayuya!"

"Sopankah orang yang sudah masuk rumah orang lain tanpa izin dan memaksa mengganggu istirahat tuan rumah?"

"Tayuya! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Maaf. Saya hanya—"

" **Menyingkir**."

"Tidak, Tuan."

"Kubilang **menyingkir**. Akan kubongkar dengan mata kepalaku sendiri semua kebusukan yang dia sembunyikan."

"Tidak."

"Kau?!"

" _Ada apa ini_?"

Sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi. Ketiga kepala yang semula terlibat perdebatan segera menoleh ke pemilik suara.

Yamanaka Ino muncul dari dalam kamar dengan wajah super mengantuk dan gaun tidur seadanya, membuat Baki segera memalingkan wajahnya yang kemudian memerah. Gadis pirang itu bersandar di pintu sembari memegang kepalanya. Sepasang matanya belum lagi terbuka sempurna.

"Tayuya? Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku mau tidur dengan tenang? Ribut-ribut macam apa yang kemudian masuk dalam mimpiku?" Daripada omelan, kalimat ini lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan.

Gaara yang baru akan membuka mulut, kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia justru terdiam di tempatnya.

Tayuya menundukkan wajahnya kikuk. Ia melirik kedua tamu tak diundang dengan ekor matanya, seolah mengatakan 'ini semua salah kalian'.

Ino yang menyadari tak juga terdengar tanggapan, mulai membuka matanya sedikit. Pandangan matanya menangkap samar-samar bayangan dua pria di hadapan Tayuya. Dahinya berkerut dan ia menguap lagi. "Manajer Yamato bahkan sudah tiba. Oh, _Kamisama_ , waktu tidurku benar-benar sudah berakhir."

Gadis itu menoleh cepat ke arah para pria sembari melipat tangan, "Bukannya kemarin kaubilang pemotretannya jam sebelas siang, huh? Kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah berada—" Kalimat Ino terhenti. Iris matanya melebar.

"Gaara- _kun_?" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada heran.

Mengerjap sekali lagi, Ino membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Oh, ia memang tak salah lihat. Dia segera memekik tertahan, "Benarkah Gaara- _kun_ ada di sini?" Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah berlari kencang menghampiri pria Sabaku tersebut.

Tayuya terdiam di tempatnya.

Baki menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya saat pemandangan indah seorang Yamanaka Ino disuguhkan cuma-cuma.

Namun Gaara masih tak bergeming saat Ino memegang kedua lengannya erat-erat. Sepasang mata biru gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan heran, terkejut, campur tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Ino bertanya dengan nada keheranan yang amat jelas.

Akan tetapi entah. Gaara menangkap ada nada khawatir pada suara Ino. Sumpah mati, pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk wanita yang selalu dirindukannya tersebut dan justru balik bertanya tajam, "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"E-eh?" Mata biru Ino tampak kebingungan dengan reaksi Gaara yang mungkin di luar dugaan.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang sudah kaulakukan selama aku tidak ada?" Nada bicara Gaara mengeras.

"Gaara- _kun_?"

"Tidak mau menjawabnya, huh?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan. D-daripada itu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di Afrika?"

"Ho. Kau lebih senang jika aku tidak berada di dekatmu?"

"B-bukan begitu—"

"Masih juga tidak mau mengaku."

"Gaara- _kun_. Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tiba-tiba muncul di apartemenku dan me—"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Iris _jade_ Gaara mengilat. "Aku baru saja tiba di Jepang dan menemukan seluruh media sedang ribut membicarakanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kaulakukan sepeninggalku, hah? Kau mencoba-coba berselingkuh?"

Iris mata Ino melebar. Selingkuh? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Gaara menuduhnya selingkuh. "Sebentar. Apa maksudmu, Gaara- _kun_? Kau menuduhku ... _selingkuh_?"

"Tak perlu disembunyikan lagi, Ino. Aku sudah membacanya. Kau berbuat ulah dengan tiga pria sekaligus!"

Mata Ino membulat. Otaknya mencerna dengan cepat maksud kalimat Gaara barusan. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas. "Ya Tuhan. Masalah itu _lagi_ ," gumamnya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Cepat jawab, Ino! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Kau coba-coba bermain di belakangku—"

"Gaara- _kun_. Kau tahu, berita-berita itu tak pernah benar. Mereka selalu melebih-lebihkan saat menulisnya—"

"Mereka tak akan menulis begitu jika memang tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi!"

"Kau ... kau serius menuduhku berbuat sesuatu?"

"Ya!"

"Gaara ...," Ino menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau begitu khawatir melihatku tiba-tiba muncul di apartemenmu? Kau takut kebusukanmu ketahuan olehku?"

Seolah mendapat kekuatan, Ino mencoba bersuara, "Aku mengkhawatirkan kita, Gaara- _kun_. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu kemari dan menyelidiki? Hubungan kita bisa ketahuan—"

"Benar, kan? Kau tidak mau orang-orang itu tahu kau sudah punya kekasih!"

"T-tunggu. Bukankah ... bukankah kau sendiri yang melarangku memberitahukan pada siapapun? Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta merahasiakannya?"

"Aku bilang begitu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya bertingkah seperti wanita murahan yang haus belaian kasih sayang!"

"... !"

"Hm?!"

"Aku-aku ..."

"DAN KAU MEMBIARKAN SELURUH JEPANG MENGETAHUINYA! KAU PIKIR AKU MASIH BISA PERCAYA PADA PEREMPUAN SEPERTIMU?"

Ino terperangah. Ia bergeser setapak ke belakang. Lututnya bergetar hebat. Tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat. Dadanya sulit untuk bernapas. Matanya pun memanas.

Seumur hidupnya, Ino terkenal sebagai pemberani yang tak takut apa pun. Pantang menangis walau ditekan dalam keadaan apa pun juga. Ia tidak akan menangis ketika dibentak atau dicaci maki rekan-rekan artisnya saat beredar gosip dirinyalah yang merayu Menma. Ia tidak menangis saat kepalanya berdarah dilempari batu oleh fans Sasuke yang tak terima dengan penolakannya. Pun ia tidak menitikkan air mata saat fans Sai berdemo di depan gedung studionya sambari merobek-robek posternya dan meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat tak pantas.

Menangis adalah istilah haram dalam kamus Yamanaka Ino.

Tapi.

Untuk kali ini.

Masihkah ia mampu bertahan untuk tidak menangis bila pria yang paling dicintainya menuduhnya begini? Memperlakukannya begini? Masihkah ia tidak akan menangis bila Sabaku Gaara membentaknya seperti ini?

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Air matanya mengumpul siap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Dia hanya tidak bisa percaya. Gaara tega memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dia hanya belum bisa percaya.

Ini pasti bercanda kan?

Ia baru tiba di apartemennya pagi tadi. Tertidur sebentar dan terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut di luar kamarnya. Lalu mendapati Gaara muncul sepagi ini di apartemennya.

Oh. Ia pasti belum bangun dari tidurnya. Ini pasti bagian dari mimpi buruk yang belakangan ini sering menghantuinya. Benar, kan?

Tidak mungkin Gaara mendatangi apartemennya. Tidak mungkin pula pria yang berjanji selalu menyayanginya itu membentaknya begini. Tidak mungkin pria itu memarahinya seperti ini. Tidak mungkin.

Bukankah pria itu bilang bahwa ia sangat mencintai Ino? Tidak mungkin Gaara menyakitinya begini.

 _Tidak mungkin_. Jadi, ini semua pasti hanya mimpi.

Tayuya melihat perubahan ekspresi yang tampak pada nona besarnya tersebut. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya, Tayuya dapat merasakan kesedihan dan keterkejutan yang dirasakan oleh Yamanaka Ino yang pantang menangis tersebut.

Memberanikan diri, Tayuya membungkuk sembari berkata, "Tuan Gaara, mohon untuk tidak membentak Nona Yamanaka."

Baki yang sejak semula diam menundukkan kepala, kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia berkata dengan nada serius. "Tayuya- _san_. Kuperingatkan Anda tidak perlu ikut campur."

Tayuya mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya balas menatap Baki tajam. "Kuperingatkan juga, Baki- _san_. Jangan campuri urusanku."

"Maaf, karena ini menyangkut Tuan Gaara, kurasa aku harus ikut campur."

"Maaf juga, Tuan Baki. Karena ini menyangkut ketenangan Nona Yamanaka, Anda berdua dipersilakan segera angkat kaki dari sini."

Dan kedua asisten itu dikejutkan dengan kalimat Gaara yang diucapkan dengan nada final. "Mulai detik ini, kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi."

Tayuya nyaris terperangah mendengarnya.

"Berbuatlah sesukamu. Aku tidak akan peduli." Usai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar.

Baki membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengikuti langkah Tuan Mudanya keluar.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino masih berdiri di tempatnya. Matanya masih berkaca. Tapi raut wajahnya kaku. Teramat kaku.

Tayuya segera mendekatinya dan hati-hati menyentuh lengannya. Tanpa menolak, Ino menurut saja dituntun Tayuya duduk di sofa. Tayuya buru-buru ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum. Namun saat kembali ke ruang tengah, ia menjerit menemukan nona besarnya berjalan pelan-pelan seperti mayat menuju beranda.

"Nona! Nona Ino! Sadarlah!" Tayuya berteriak panik, setengah paksa menyeret Ino kembali ke sofa, lalu mengunci pintu beranda dan mengguncang tubuh Ino.

Ino masih tak bergeming. Kesadarannya seperti terampas. Pandangan matanya kosong dan raut wajahnya kaku.

Tayuya menangis melihatnya begini. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk nona besarnya yang hanya terdiam kaku. Selama lima tahun menjadi asisten pribadinya, Tayuya belum pernah melihat Ino sekacau ini.

Nona Besarnya hampir tak pernah kehilangan ekspresi.

Saat ia mendapat tekanan, ia tidak akan menangis. Sebagai gantinya, Ino pasti akan mengomel atau marah-marah dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Saat tekanannya menjadi-jadi, ia malah berbalik tertawa keras-keras dan mengomentari betapa orang-orang di luar sana ingin sekali melihatnya hancur dan terpuruk.

Saat tekanan itu benar-benar semakin tak tertahankan, ia akan tetap mencoba tersenyum dan berulangkali bicara pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan tak seorang pun berhak menyuruhnya bersedih. Ino akan terus mengucapkan itu di depan cermin sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, mencegah air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Ino tidak akan terdiam.

Dan jika ia sampai diam, berarti ia sudah tak punya pertahanan lagi untuk menutupi rapuh jiwanya. Ia sudah tak punya daya lagi untuk menutupi luka hatinya.

Seperti saat ini. Bahkan untuk menangis pun, ia tidak lagi mampu.

Tayuya menangis semakin keras. Dalam hati, ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tak berhasil mengusir kedua pria pembawa bencana tadi. Namun, dirasakan olehnya punggungnya basah.

Tayuya segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dengan hati-hati. Mungkinkah nona besarnya menangis? Sungguh, Tayuya berharap benar demikian. Karena itu akan lebih baik bagi kondisi kejiwaan Ino dan luka hatinya. Akan tetapi yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuat batinnya makin teriris.

Benar bahwa Ino menitikkan air mata. Terus menerus seolah air matanya adalah hujan yang tak bisa berhenti. Namun sama sekali tak ada suara. Tak ada isakan atau sedu sedan menahan sesak di dada. Hanya mengalirkan air mata. Raut wajahnya masih kaku. Tatapannya masih kosong. Hanya air mata di sana.

Air mata yang ditahan selama bertahun-tahun, kini tumpah begitu saja. Tanpa suara dan tanpa kata-kata.

Tayuya merasa dadanya sakit teramat sangat. Saat mendengar kalimat bernada kosong yang diucapkan Ino.

"Kali ini ... aku ... _benar-benar hancur_...," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tayuya tak menunda lebih lama lagi. Ia segera menelepon Manajer Yamato agar membatalkan semua jadwal Ino hari ini.

Awalnya sang manajer sudah akan marah, namun Tayuya menjelaskan bahwa Ino sedang berada dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih parah daripada penyakit paling kronis sekalipun. Kondisinya yang begitu tak memungkinkannya untuk menjalani sederet pemotretan dan syuting. Manajer Yamato lalu berjanji akan mengurus semuanya dan menjenguk Ino segera setelah urusannya selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong demi lorong. Di belakangnya, Baki sang asisten setia mengikuti. Gaara baru saja meninjau lokasi film yang akan diproduksi bulan depan. Saat ini adalah jadwal pertemuan sekaligus makan siang bersama para koleganya.

Setibanya di depan _lift_ , keduanya berhenti sejenak dan menunggu. Iris _jade_ Gaara melirik asistennya yang sedari tadi tampak gelisah.

"Katakan saja, Baki. Tidak perlu ragu."

Baki terkejut sebentar, kemudian segera mengangguk takzim. Ia memang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari mata elang bosnya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Anda benar, Tuan Muda."

"Dan ada hubungannya denganku?"

Baki terdiam sebentar. Lalu mengangguk hormat.

"Sekali lagi Anda benar."

"Katakan."

Baki terlihat berpikir, hendak memilah kalimat terbaik yang akan diucapkannya.

Gaara memotong, "Cepatlah. Jangan membuang waktu."

"Perwakilan dari Namikaze Visual Media nanti juga akan datang."

"Hn, aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Menurut daftar undangan, yang akan hadir mewakili perusahaan adalah ...," Baki menelan ludah, "... putra kedua Direktur Utama Namikaze Multimedia Group."

Gaara mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan tersebut.

"Namanya Namikaze Menma." Baki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sejenak ia menunggu reaksi tuan mudanya. Baki yakin, Gaara mengenal nama itu. Nama salah satu pria yang dalam berita-berita disebutkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan aktris Yamanaka Ino.

Bertemu dengan rivalnya, huh?

"Bagus." Gaara menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Aku memang menantikan saat seperti ini."

Baki hendak menjawab, namun Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya. _Lift_ sudah tiba rupanya. Baki mengurungkan niat untuk bicara.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka perlahan. Sudah ada dua orang di dalamnya. Dan sepasang mata Baki melebar.

Seorang pria setengah baya berwajah sopan berdiri di ujung _lift_ , tangan kanannya membawa tas hitam berlambangkan huruf N, simbol khas perusahaan multimedia terkenal. Sementara di sampingnya, berdiri pria yang jauh lebih muda berambut gelap dengan setelan jas mahal dan tampak sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tanda lahir serupa tiga garis nampak jelas di kedua pipinya.

Pada saat yang sama, _lift_ di sebelahnya juga terbuka.

Baki berniat menuju _lift_ terakhir—berada dalam satu _lift_ bersama dua orang tadi bukan ide bagus menurutnya—namun Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti ke dalam _lift_ pertama.

Mau tak mau, Baki mengikuti langkah Bosnya dengan jantung berdebar. Ia memang sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan bertemu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengan Namikaze Menma, hanya selang beberapa detik setelah mereka membicarakannya.

 _Lift_ bergerak perlahan menuju lantai 31.

Hening terpecahkan oleh kalimat pria muda yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Paman, jam berapa pertemuannya selesai?"

Pria separuh baya yang membawa tas hitam membungkukkan badan sedikit. "Pertemuan dijadwalkan selesai pukul tiga sore, Tuan Muda."

Terdengar umpatan halus.

"Lama sekali," gerutunya. Sekarang memang baru jam sebelas siang lebih empat puluh delapan menit.

Si Tuan Muda menoleh pada sang paman, "Tak bisakah aku meninggalkan pertemuan lebih cepat?"

Sang paman membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Ayahanda tentu akan marah."

Terdengar lagi umpatan halus. "Aku mengkhawatirkan Ino- _chan_."

Sepasang telinga Gaara langsung menegak. Sedari tadi ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meninju tiba-tiba pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namun baru saja pria tak tahu diri itu menyebut-nyebut nama wanita- _nya_. Bahkan dengan tambahan _'chan'_.

"Bukankah siang ini Nona sedang ada pemotretan?"

Kali ini Baki yang menahan geram di dalam hati. Siapa sebenarnya dua orang ini? Seberapa dekat hubungan keduanya dengan Yamanaka Ino sampai mengetahui jadwal harian gadis itu, yang bahkan Tuan Gaara-nya saja belum tentu tahu?

"Seharusnya begitu." Nada suara pria muda itu terdengar suram. "Tapi barusan Izumo dari Bagian Produksi melaporkan jika pemotretannya ditunda. Ino- _chan_ tidak bisa datang karena sakit." Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Bahkan manajernya membatalkan semua jadwalnya hari ini. Bukankah itu berarti sakitnya parah?"

Mendengar ini, Gaara terdiam. Ino sakit? Bahkan membatalkan semua jadwalnya hari ini? Yang benar saja!

Fakta bahwa Ino sakit baginya jadi lebih penting daripada meninju lelaki di sampingnya. Ino yang ia kenal tak mudah jatuh sakit. Lagi pula bukankah tadi pagi, wanita itu masih baik-baik saja?

Benarkah gadis itu sakit? Setelah kejadian pagi tadi?

Sementara Baki menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia hampir lupa, sebagian besar pemotretan dan syuting Ino memang berada di bawah naungan perusahaan Namikaze.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal semalam saat kami bertemu, dia masih baik-baik saja."

Darah Gaara langsung mendidih. Semalam? Kheh, jadi pria busuk ini sudah menemui (mantan) wanita-nya itu semalam? Apa mereka selalu mengagendakan pertemuan setiap malam?

Pria Sabaku itu mengepalkan tangan. Masa bodoh dengan akibat yang bakal menimpanya. Setidaknya, biarkan ia meninju wajah pria di sampingnya ini dahulu.

Namun niatnya lagi-lagi terpaksa diurungkan.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, padahal ini baru lantai 22. Rupanya seorang bapak tua masuk dan bergabung dengan mereka.

 _Lift_ kembali berjalan. Baki merasa _lift_ berjalan sangat lambat sementara ia sudah amat tidak betah berada lebih lama lagi di dalam sana.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya." Si pria muda memutar ponselnya, masih meneruskan keluhannya.

Baki mengangguk-angguk dalam hati. Pria itu sedari tadi mencoba menghubungi Yamanaka Ino. Sungguh sial sekali. Sementara Tuan Gaara harus diam-diam dan berahasia setiap kali hendak menelepon atau sekedar mengirim pesan, pria sialan ini dengan santainya terang-terangan menghubungi gadis Yamanaka itu.

 _Lift_ berhenti di lantai 26. Bapak tua itu keluar menyisakan mereka berempat dalam _lift_ yang terasa semakin sempit dan panas.

"Apakah Tuan Muda bermaksud menjenguk Nona usai pertemuan?" Kali ini si paman tua mengeluarkan suara.

Pintu _lift_ tertutup. Balok besi itu telah kembali berjalan pelan.

"Ya, aku memang sudah berniat begitu. Makanya aku berharap pertemuan selesai lebih cepat."

"Saya akan memberitahu Nona Tayuya bahwa Tuan akan berkunjung ke sana."

Baki nyaris melotot mendengar paman tua itu menyebut nama asisten pribadi Ino.

"Terima kasih. Semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa. Ino- _chan_ tidak mudah jatuh sakit. Tapi saat ia benar-benar sakit, tak mudah memaksanya ke rumah sakit."

Oh, tidak.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Hanya mendengar percakapan di _lift_ saja, siapa pun dapat menyimpulkan, sedekat apa hubungan pria berambut gelap ini dengan Ino. Dan itu adalah ... berbahaya.

Baki dapat melihat tangan tuan mudanya yang terkepal. Sekali lagi sepasang matanya melebar saat tangan itu bergerak menuju pria berponsel itu.

TING

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Tangan Gaara mendarat di lengan pria berponsel. Pria berambut gelap yang tadinya hendak melangkah keluar _lift_ , sedikit terkejut, lalu menoleh heran ke arah Gaara.

Baki berdebar di tempatnya. Raut wajah tuan mudanya tak dapat ditebak.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap lurus pada pria yang sedari tadi ingin ditinjunya. Tatapannya menajam. "Namikaze Menma?"

Menma mengerutkan kening sedikit. "Ya, saya sendiri."

Tanpa menunggu Menma bertanya, Gaara terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri. "Sabaku Gaara. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Gaara mengulurkan tangan. Ia memang sempat mencari informasi tentang orang ini terlebih dahulu tadi.

Namikaze Menma. Pria itu lebih tua lima tahun dari Gaara, yang berarti enam tahun lebih tua dari Ino.

"Putra Sabaku?" Iris mata Menma melebar dan dengan antusias menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

Gaara menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, "Akan menghadiri pertemuan perusahaan Multimedia?"

"Ya. Kau juga, kan?"

"Hn."

"Bagus, kita bisa ke sana bersama."

Keduanya keluar _lift_ dan melangkah beriringan, diikuti dengan asisten masing-masing. Diam-diam, Baki menarik napas lega.

"Sabaku- _san_ , kau mengenalku?" Menma membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sering mendengar namamu. Namun sepertinya baru kali ini bertemu langsung denganmu."

Namikaze Menma tertawa kecil.

"Sedikit terhormat rasanya bila seorang pewaris Sabaku Group yang terpelajar sering mendengar namaku. Tapi biar kutebak, kau mendengarnya dari berita _infotainment_ bukan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum kecil.

Menma balas tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga. Sebelumnya, Akasuna Sasori juga mengatakan demikian saat bertemu denganku."

Gaara mengenal nama itu. Akasuna, perusahaan multimedia seperti halnya Namikaze dan Sabaku.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak langsung menyapa saat di _lift_?" Menma tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara menjawab cepat, "Ah. Tadinya aku ragu. Tapi melihatmu berhenti di lantai 31, barulah aku yakin, kau memang Namikaze Menma yang terkenal itu."

Menma tersenyum lagi. "Padahal aku terus-menerus membicarakan _dia_ selama di lift."

Entah mengapa, Gaara merasa kalimat itu seolah mengejeknya habis-habisan. Menahan kegeraman yang semakin menumpuk di dadanya, Gaara tetap mencoba memasang senyum.

"Lain kali aku akan cepat-cepat menyapa Anda, Namikaze- _san_."

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

.

.

Ino menyeret tasnya masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan mata nyaris terpejam. Gadis itu hampir tersandung _heels_ -nya sendiri.

"Tayuyaaaaa?" panggilnya setengah melolong.

Dia melepas _heels_ -nya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Lalu memakai sandal rumahnya asal-asalan dan kembali menyeret-nyeret tasnya sambil memanggil-manggil asistennya yang tak kunjung muncul.

"Tayuyaaaa ... Tayuyaaaa ... di mana kau?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Ino meraba-raba sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. "Tayuyaaaa!"

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu berdecak. Namun tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar desahan napas di dekatnya.

"Tayuya?" panggilnya lagi. Sepasang matanya masih terpejam. "Kaudengar aku?"

Napas itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih seperti helaan.

"Kemarilah." Ino melipat tangannya sambil meluruskan kakinya. Ia meraih sebuah bantal sofa lalu menaruhnya di depan wajahnya, menutupi mukanya. "Tayuya ... ?"

"Tayuya tidak ada. Dia sedang keluar."

"Bohong. Lalu siapa barusan yang menjawabku? Tayuya, jangan mempermainkanku ...," tukas Ino. "Sudah cukup aku dipermainkan _dia_... Kau jangan ikut-ikutan mempermainkanku juga ... Kau orang baik, Tayuya...," Ino seperti sedang mengigau.

"Ino ..."

"Hmmhh ... Rasanya aku semakin gila. Bisa-bisanya telingaku mendengar _dia_ memanggil namaku ... aaah ... aa-akuu gilaa ..." Ino mengerang pelan, lalu terkekeh kecil di balik bantalnya.

"Yamanaka Ino ..."

"Kaudengar yang barusan, Tayuya? Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suaranya ... Astaga ... aku harus cepat-cepat tidur ... mmhm ..."

"Ino, ini aku ..."

"Mimpi buruk, lekaslah berlalu. Aku lelah ... aku lelah ..."

"... maafkan aku."

"..."


End file.
